Courage's Battle Cry
by TheDigiDestinedPrinceOfCourage
Summary: After MaloMyotismon captures all but one of the DD, Davis's Courage will call upon the orignal Chosen of Courage to help him in battle. but can they stop the darkness before it completely covers both worlds? Taiora Daikari Koumi Kenyako
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon.

Hello there, I'm the DigiDestined Prince of Courage. As you can probably tell, I'm a huge Tai and Davis fan. My two favorite Digimon are Agumon and Veemon. Also my two favorite pairings are taiora and daikari. This story will be a taiora and daikari. While I don't like Matt or T.K., I will try my best not to bash on them. I hate both of them very much but I'm mature enough to not let it ruin a story.

This story takes place right as Davis wishes for ExVeemon to get stronger during his fight against MaloMyotismon. His courage and determination have an effect on the battle and something happens to change the tide. This is my first story so please bear with me on updates. I will try my best to update at least once a week. Also I do hope that you will review to let me know that there is something I'm doing right.

Also this is a short chapter but the next one will be a lot longer. I promise.

**Courage's Battle Cry**

**Chapter 1**

Tai stood alongside Sora as they waited for the digital portal to open. They were standing right where they first entered the digital world for the first time. But this time they had a little girl to save. The little girl was named Noriko and Sora was doing her best to comfort the scared girl. Tai knew that their time was running out and with Agumon at his side, he did the only thing that he could think of.

"Agumon, its time to warp Digivolve!" Tai said.

"Right, Tai!"

**Agumon warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!**

WarGreymon was a mega level Digimon with gold armor covering parts of his body. Standing over 10 feet tall, he wore a grey metal helmet with three horns. The metal extended downward, covering his neck and the top of his torso. From there, his chest and back were covered by chest plate and he had golden shoulder pads with a single horn on each. His lower waist was guarded by a loin guard and his legs were protect by large shin guards. On his back he carried the brave shield which had the crest of courage on it. On his arms, he wielded the powerful dramon destroyers.

"Alright, now WarGreymon, I want you to open a portal into the digital world." Tai said, pointing toward the sky.

"How?" the mega asked.

"I don't know…somehow BlackWarGreymon did it so you can too! I believe in you!" Tai said, encouraging his partner.

"Alright…I'll try." WarGreymon took several steps forward and stood by the cliff's edge.

He closed his eyes as he tried to sense anything that might be connected to the digital world. At first he felt nothing but then he could feel something, almost as if it were calling him. He tried to figure out what it was but all he could get were glimpses of a battle. At first they were bits and pieces but soon he could make out the images.

"Its Davis!" WarGreymon said once he realized what he was seeing. He could feel Davis's courage as ExVeemon battled against a larger Digimon. "Tai, I think Davis and the others are in trouble!"

"What makes you say that?" Tai asked as he walked over to his partner. "Don't you feel it? His courage?" WarGreymon asked him.

"I don't fe-" but then Tai stopped when his chest began to glow. "But how…?"

The crest of courage was glowing brightly on his chest right above his heart. But he gave up its power long ago, so why was it glowing. Looking over at Sora, he saw her confused stare as well as the others. No one knew why he had it again but once he looked back at WarGreymon, both of them suddenly vanished.

"Tai!" Sora called out but it was too late.

Tai and WarGreymon were gone.

**End of chapter.**

Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know that it was short but hey, it's the intro chapter for the story. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas that could help me out, I'd love to hear them. Bye bye.

The DigiDestined Prince of Courage out.


	2. Chapter 2

If I owned Digimon, T.K. and Matt would hardly have any screen time. Plus their Digimon would've had their asses whipped whenever they showed up. Just saying is all. But I don't own Digimon. Also I would have Tai and Sora be together as well as Davis and Kari as well as Mimi and Izzy. Ken and Yolei are the only pairing that Toei or whoever owns Digimon got right.

This is the second chapter of the story and like I promised, its longer than the first. I feel like I should mention right now that this chapter will be a little dark since something will happen to make Davis questions his friends and all that good stuff. The reason I'm saying this is because someone out there (And you know who you are) will come bitching to me about how I'm wrong about MY story and how MY story is inaccurate to the characters and blah blah blah.

But you know what? It doesn't matter what you think cause this is a FUCKING STORY! I can write whatever I want about whoever I want. If I want to write about T.K. and Matt becoming evil and that they suddenly have a craving to eat each others own shit, I will(I know that's gross, I'm just venting here so don't take it seriously, I wouldn't do that). So please, if you intend to talk to me then leave a review so that I can respond. I don't mind getting PM's, don't get me wrong, I love it cause then we can have a good conversation at our own pace. But I hate it when ppl send you PM's instead of reviewing.

Sorry to rant there but some people should just realize that when you come to this site to read other ppl's stories that they're just stories and not fact. Who cares if T.K. suddenly starts being a jerk or if Patamon starts being a douche bag, its just a story. T.K. could die and that wouldn't change a fcking thing in the world because in the actual canon, he's not dead.

Damn…sorry again but some ppl just piss me off, especially when they try to correct everything you say with their own logic and beliefs, its fucking annoying and unnecessary. Like, who the fuck died and made them king of being right? Where I come from, which is America mind you, we have the right to say what's on our minds and no one can tell us that we are wrong.

God, I can't stop venting here. I'm sorry, I'm normally not like this. I'm sorry once more. Lets just get on with the story, shall we?

**Courage's Battle Cry**

**Chapter 2**

Davis watched as ExVeemon charged against MaloMyotismon again, punching the mega in the face. MaloMyotismon was thrown back as he was surprised by ExVeemon's strength. Davis cheered as he believed in his partner, he knew that ExVeemon could and would win. No matter what, ExVeemon would not lose to MaloMyotismon.

"How is this possible?" MaloMyotismon asked as he fell to one knee. "No Digimon should be able to even hurt me much less knock me down!"

"In your face, MaloMyotismon! ExVeemon and I will never give up no matter what!" Davis shouted as he glared at the evil Digimon.

"You will never be able to defeat me on your own!" MaloMyotismon shouted as he punched ExVeemon, sending him crashing on his back.

"Well I'm not alone! I have my friends with me, right ExVeemon?" Davis said.

"That's right, Davis! V-Laser!" ExVeemon got up and fired a x shaped laser from his chest. The attack hit MaloMyotismon in the chest causing him to grunt in pain.

"But that's where you're wrong, boy, all of your friends are trapped in my mental illusion because they are slaves to their own desires. They care not for the safety of either world like you do. They only care about themselves." MaloMyotismon said with an evil grin.

"That's not true!" Davis shouted.

"Then where are they, boy? As you can clearly see, your so called friends are not by your side." MaloMyotismon said. "I remember when I first battled against the original DigiDestined, they stood together. They respected their leader. Tai was his name…but your friends…do they respect you, boy?"

"I-" but Davis couldn't answer. For the first time in his life, he couldn't confidently say that they others respected him. He knew that Ken did, after all Ken was his best friend. But the others…they usually never followed his plans. They never took him seriously and more often then not they listened to T.K. over him.

"Ah you're finally seeing the truth aren't you? That you don't have any friends." MaloMyotismon said as he saw the doubt in Davis's eyes. "Tell me boy, what is your worst fear?"

"I don't have a worst fear!" Davis shouted but in the back of his mind a picture of Kari with T.K. flashed in his subconscious.

"Oh that is delicious…you're in love with a girl who doesn't love you back! That is rich!" MaloMyotismon said as he roared with laughter.

"So? I don't need her to love me in order to be happy!" Davis said, glaring at the evil Digimon.

"Davis, don't listen to him. He's only trying to break your will!" ExVeemon said.

"His will is already breaking…he realizes that he's alone in this fight. His so called friends have abandoned him to enjoy themselves in their own desires without him. He's all alone and he knows it. Friendship, loyalty, courage. Those are just words! Words that mean nothing when all is said and done." MaloMyotismon said. "In fact, why don't we pause our battle for a moment to look into the minds of your teammates, hmm?"

Then before Davis and ExVeemon could do anything, they were suddenly engulfed by a white light and they appeared in another world. Looking around them, Davis saw that he and ExVeemon were standing inside an apartment, T.K.'s apartment to be exact. He could hear laughter coming from inside the dinning room. Together, they walked over there and saw T.K. sitting down having dinner with his family, as well as Kari. They were laughing and having a good time.

Then to his horror, Kari leaned over and kissed T.K. on the cheek. He felt a pain in his chest when he saw it, despite knowing that it wasn't real. This was T.K.'s deepest desire, to be with his family and to have Kari all to himself. But that wasn't all he noticed, standing on the shelf nearby was a picture of all DigiDestined, all of them smiling. All of them except Davis and Veemon, who weren't there. And to top things off, T.K. was wearing Davis's goggles.

"You see, boy, this one doesn't even consider you worthy of being the leader. He thinks himself as better suited and in his deepest desires, he would replace you if only he had the courage you have." MaloMyotismon's voice said, echoing from all over.

They were taken away from the T.K.'s mind and everything went dark. Davis and ExVeemon were still there and soon the environment began to change. They were standing in the real world in Yolei's apartment this time since Yolei sat in a table with T.K., Kari, Cody, Ken, and all their Digimon. They were eating desserts and having a good time, laughing and joking with one another. But none of them noticed that there was one spot empty at the table and that Davis was no where to be seen.

"This one doesn't even care if you're present or not. All she cares about is not having annoying Davis ruin everything." MaloMyotismon' voice echoed once more.

Then as if to prove his point, Cody looked around and said. "Hey has anyone seen Davis?"

"Who cares? All he does is annoy everyone and ruin everything. We're always having to fix his mistakes for him so I think its great that we can have a Davis free day for once in our lives." Yolei said, clearly not wanting Davis to be there.

Davis and ExVeemon found themselves being taken from that scene and placed in another one of his friends' minds. This one belonged to Cody, since he was standing in a flowery clearing with all of their friends and a man who Davis could only assume was his father.

"You see dad? These guys are my closest friends and we protect the digital world." Cody said. Everyone was there except for Davis and Veemon.

Then the image went black as they were taken from there and shown another scene. This one was of Ken, who was sitting down with a guy who looked almost like an older Ken. This must've been Sam, Ken's older brother who died several years ago. Ken was talking to his older brother about his adventures in the Digital World and all the friends he had met there. As Davis listened to him, he noticed that not once had Ken mention him or Veemon. The only time that he even came close was when he mentioned the leader of the new DigiDestined team and that was it. He didn't bother telling his brother that Davis was the leader and it was him who had given him a second chance when no one else could.

Then everything went black again and they appeared in Kari's mind. Davis could see her sitting down with Gatomon under the shade of a large tree in the park. For a moment, Davis felt relief that Kari was by herself because that would mean that she hadn't excluded him. But then T.K. came walking over to her holding two ice cream cones, one for him and one for her. Davis watched as Kari happily took hers and thanked T.K. with a large smile.

Then as Kari ate her ice cream, she got some on the side of her mouth and T.K. leaned in and licked it off. This caused Kari to blush furiously and it worsened the pain in Davis's chest.

"Do you see now that you're friends care nothing for you?" MaloMyotismon said as he appeared in front of Davis. They were no longer inside of Kari's mind, they were back in the world that they had appeared in.

Davis stood with his head hung and his fists clenched at his sides. Neither ExVeemon nor MaloMyotismon could see what Davis was thinking or feeling at the moment.

"Davis, don't listen to that jerk. You know that you're friends would never forget you." ExVeemon said, trying to snap Davis out of it.

"Oh really? Then what about the time that you tried to sneak onto Ken's base and they left you behind?" MaloMyotismon said with a cruel smile. "They never even gave you a chance to lead them in battle. Always second guessing you, always disrespecting you. haven't you had enough?"

"What are you trying to pull here, MaloMyotismon?" ExVeemon shouted as he stood in between him and Davis.

"I'm not trying to pull anything. I'm merely stating the facts. Davis deserves better than he's gotten and I'm sure he agrees." MaloMyotismon said.

"Davis has got great teammates and even greater friends! They would never betray him!" ExVeemon shouted. "I know because I would never betray him!"

"Just because you would never betray him doesn't mean that they others won't. After all, when have the others ever appreciated you or Davis? When have they thanked you for saving them countless times?" MaloMyotismon asked him.

"Well…they…um…they were getting to it!" ExVeemon said, sounding unsure.

"And what about Gatomon? When has she ever paid any attention to you when you've risked your life to save hers?" MaloMyotismon asked.

"Well…" but ExVeemon couldn't answer him.

"I don't need to break your wills because your teammates have done that for me." MaloMyotismon said, sounding serious for once. "But I am not so evil as to turn a blind eye to your suffering. I can see that you have a great power lying within you. Should we continue this battle, I'm sure that we will end up destroying each other. But that would be a waste of our lives. So instead I'd like to offer you a deal. I want you to join me and become my partners in the conquest of both worlds."

"You want us to betray our friends and join you?" Davis asked, still keeping his head down. "You want me to betray the girl I love?"

Then Davis let out a hoarse laugh, one void of any and all humor. He sounded as if he had just accepted a harsh truth and found himself faced with an ultimatum. His laugh rang loud and clear throughout the world they were in. It lacked any of its usual warmth that Davis usually displayed in the past and it even sent a chill down ExVeemon's spine.

"I will never betray them! Even if they care nothing about me, I will never give up! My friends may abandon me, they may turn their backs on me, they can leave me to die for all I care but I will never give up and join you!" Davis said. He was no longer laughing and his eyes held a flame in the that burned with such intensity that MaloMyotismon took a step back. But he was no longer smiling, Davis had a harsh look in his eyes that MaloMyotismon knew would cause him problems. "I want to thank you though…I now see what I couldn't see before…I now see that my destiny is to be alone with only Veemon at my side."

"Davis…" ExVeemon could feel his partner's sadness, he could feel the same pain in his chest. Growling, ExVeemon set his eyes on MaloMyotismon and glared at the mega. "I will make sure to tear you limb from limb! And I'll do it for Davis!"

ExVeemon charged at MaloMyotismon and punched him in the face, knocking him back. But MaloMyotismon was still stronger, he pulled back his fist and struck ExVeemon in the chest, knocking him on his back.

"Fire Rocket!" suddenly three fire balls hit MaloMyotismon in the chest, knocking away from ExVeemon.

"Thunder Blast!" a large bolt of electricity shot forth and hit MaloMyotismon on his side, bringing him down to one knee.

"What was that!" MaloMyotismon looked up and saw Flamedramon and Raidramon standing in front of Davis. "How did they get here?"

"Do you think that we'd just sit idly by while you tried to corrupt Davis's will?" Flamedramon said as he helped ExVeemon up.

"Davis is the inheritor of Courage and Friendship and he must never forget it." Raidramon said.

"Davis, even if the others have wronged you, never lose your Courage. Without it, you would be just like them." Flamedramon said to him.

"And always believe in your true fiends…for they will come to aid you when you need it the most." Raidramon said.

And to prove his point, a orange light erupted a few feet from where Davis stood. When the light faded away, Tai and WarGreymon stood there, both looking somewhat confused but still ready for action.

"Tai?" Davis asked, not really believing his eyes.

"Davis! Thank goodness we got here in time. We felt your courage calling to us and we came to help you!" Tai said as he hurried over to his side. But as he neared, Tai saw that there was something wrong with Davis. "What's wrong, pal? Did something happen?"

"I…uh…" Davis didn't know what to say, he had almost forgotten that he did have friends even if his teammates didn't respect him. Tai would always be there for him even when things looked grim.

"He's finally realized that his teammates don't respect him. The blond one doesn't even think that he's a worth leader." MaloMyotismon said as he stood up. "T.K. wants to replace him as the leader."

"What are you talking about? T.K. would never do that!" Tai asked, glaring at MaloMyotismon.

"Tai, its true…" Davis said, looking down at the ground. "The reason I'm the only one fighting is because I'm the only who wasn't affected by MaloMyotismon's attack which grants the person their deepest desires. While we were fighting, he showed me each of their deepest desires and T.K. wants to be with Kari…but he also wants to replace me as the leader."

"And how do you know that he's not lying to you?" Tai asked him.

"Because during our past trips to the Digital World, despite you choosing me as the leader, the others always followed T.K. instead of me. Only Ken listened to me but I'm not sure if he was really ever my friend." Davis answered.

"Davis, you have to snap out of it! You can't lose faith in your friends and I know that T.K. wouldn't betray you." Tai told him.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell him what happened between you and T.K.'s older brother." MaloMyotismon said as he let out a laugh. "What happened Tai?" Davis asked.

Tai glared at MaloMyotismon as he turned back to Davis and prepared to reveal what had happened so long ago. "Matt tried to kill me…he betrayed not only me but the others as well because he was stupid enough to believe our enemies over his own friends. If it wasn't for a digital entity interfering, I would've killed Matt for what he had done." Tai said. He didn't like to recall that day because he had to make one the toughest calls of his life, to kill his friend. He may not have wanted to do it but for the good of both worlds, he would've, that's what being a leader is all about.

"But T.K. is Matt's little brother…that means that he will betray me! If Matt did that to you, then T.K. will more than likely do that to me!" Davis said as he put two and two together.

"Damn it, Davis, that's not the point! Matt was stupid enough to listen to our enemies and right now, you are falling for the same trick." Tai said as he slapped Davis. "I'm sorry for hitting you but you cannot lose sight of what's important and that's your Courage! You must always have the Courage to face any obstacle! Even if it means that your friends will hurt you, you must have the Courage to endure through it. You can't control the actions of those around you but you can influence them. Have Courage, Davis, and I promise you that you will see a brighter future."

"Tai…" Davis looked up at his mentor in awe, his words sinking into his heart. He felt a great pressure lift off his chest as he took a deep breath. He felt lighter, calmer, and more importantly, he felt like his old self again. "Thanks Tai…I needed that."

"Anytime, Davis." Tai said, giving him his trademark grin. "Now what do you say we teach this Digimon a lesson, DigiDestined of Courage Style!"

"I say HELL YEA!" Davis shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

**End of chapter. **

Yay! Tai arrived just in time to help Davis get back on track. I bet a lot of you thought that Davis would become dark, huh? But nope, Davis will remain his lovable old self for a little while longer. In the next chapter, while Tai and Davis battle against MaloMyotismon, Izzy and the others will try to get into the Digital World and there will be some Koumi fluff in there. I don't want to spoil it so that's all I'm going to tell you.

All the others will be brought out of their own minds soon. And if you haven't figured it out yet, MaloMyotismon manipulated some of their minds in order to trick Davis but I'm not telling you which ones he tampered with. It'll be funner when you see it yourself, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well, I'm tired and I'm sorry again for ranting earlier, I'll try my best to not let it happen again. Bye bye, remember I love your faces cause as your reading this I'm making love to your eyes and I know you like it cause your smiling right now.

Lol. If that make you smile, laugh, or giggle, please review so that I know my joke worked.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon though if I did, Tai and Sora would've been together as well as Davis and Kari. After all, the heroes always get the girls, at least that's who good shows always end. Not that the sidekick doesn't deserve any love, jus that he can't have the hero's girl is all.

I know that I said that there would be some koumi here but I forgot that I had get the DigiDestined and MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld first before I had them try and get in there. So this chapter just focuses on Davis and how he goes into each of their desires and breaks them free. I promise that the next chapter will feature the older DigiDestined and their attempt to reach the DigiWorld. There will be some fluff like I said before so pleas just be patient.

I want to give a big shout out to zeobide274 for helping me on this chapter. Even though he's busy with his own like 5 stories, he took the time to give me some feedback and even a few ideas. So if you're all feeling the love, please check out his stories, "The War Of Destiny" and "Once A Leader". thanks again man, love you, no homo.

Also, I think I should clarify something. While I hate both Matt and T.K. and I believe that they partly ruined the show. I never said that I didn't acknowledge their contributions to the team. I know that they are an important part of the show and that without them, chances are that even Tai and Davis would've been hard pressed to win. I'm pretty sure that Tai and Davis would eventually pull through but it would be harder to do. Even I know that there's no I in team. So while I hate them, I do accept them, if that makes any sense.

You don't have to like someone to accept them. While some might think that hating two fictional characters might be crazy, that's just them. For those who aren't afraid to say what's on their minds and on their hearts, I say more power to you. If you hate someone and you aren't afraid to say it because someone will get offend, then good for you. In the country that I come from, which is America, we have freedom of speech. Our soldiers have fought countless battles to give us the god given right to say what we please.

I hate Matt and T.K. so much that's its not even funny. Why I hate them is very simple. Matt is a traitor and T.K. is a fake. He never shows his true side unless he's fighting the darkness. I personally would never trust someone like T.K. for fear of having him turn on me one day because he thinks I'm being controlled by darkness. As for Matt, I wouldn't trust the fucker as far as I could throw him.

But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is, unless you have something relevant to say about the story that your reading, don't give the author crap just because something isn't to your liking. I don't read Takari fics and bash on them so don't read mine and give me crap, whether offensive or not. I steer clear from Takari fics unless there's a relatively good reason for me to read otherwise meaning that the story is actually quite good. And I have read a few.

I'm sorry for preaching again but sometimes it just gets to me. Sorry if I offended some ppl but I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I'll say "fck you" to your face if I don't like what your saying but that doesn't mean that I won't respect you. there's a difference between the two. While small, I do respect Matt and T.K. for what they've done but I hate them for the bad they did.

Well I hope you enjoy!

**Courage's Battle Cry**

**Chapter 3**

WarGreymon dodged MaloMyotismon's strike and delivered a powerful swipe to his abdomen. With a painful grunt, MaloMyotismon fell to one knee and then he was punched in the face by ExVeemon.

"I've had enough of you two! Screaming Darkness!" he fired two high pressured beams from the two mouths on his shoulders.

ExVeemon dodged the first beam but WarGreymon was struck in the shoulder. ExVeemon flew over to WarGreymon and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay, pal?" ExVeemon asked.

"Yea, it'll take more than that to take me down." WarGreymon said as he got up.

"Then how about this! Blood Rain!" tilting his body upward, he twisted his wings and shot hundreds of rays into the sky. When the rays reached their maximum height, they fell down toward the ground, aiming right for ExVeemon and WarGreymon.

WarGreymon detached his wings and connected them together to form his shield and he covered them as best he could. But it wasn't big enough to cover them both completely and they took some damage as the rays rained down on them.

"Screaming Darkness!" while the two of them were trying their best to defend themselves, MaloMyotismon shot two high pressured beams and hit both of them in the chest, knocking out from underneath the shield, making them receive the remaining raining rays.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon fired his fire balls at MaloMyotismon as he charged at him.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon ran alongside Flamedramon and added his own attack into the mix.

MaloMyotismon blocked the two attacks with his arms and then he countered by firing several dark orbs from the mouths on his shoulders. The orbs struck both Flamedramon and Raidramon and knocked them both on the ground, hard.

Both Davis and Tai could only stand by helpless as they watched their Digimon get beaten. They watched as WarGreymon stood up and launched his Terra Force at MaloMyotismon, knocking him back several yards. But even with a mega on their side, they were still hard pressed to defeat him.

"Davis, you have to break the others free from MaloMyotismon's spell." Tai said, looking at his young friend. "WarGreymon and I will hold him off."

"But why don't I hold him off while you save them?" Davis asked.

"Because, Davis, you're their leader. Your team needs you now more than ever." Tai said, giving him a large grin. "Besides, are you really gonna keep Kari waiting?"

"Right…I'll save them no problem!" Davis said, his grin matching Tai's.

**With T.K. **

T.K. was eating dinner with his family and he was having a great time. He never thought that he would ever get to see this with his own eyes. His mother was laughing at a lame joke his father had made and Matt was smiling kindly at them. Things couldn't get any better than this.

"Hey T.K…" turning around, T.K. saw Davis standing behind him.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" T.K. asked, confused.

"I'm here to bring you back." Davis said.

"Bring me back to what? can't you see that I'm enjoying some quality time with my family?" T.K. asked, his tone sounding harsher than he'd meant to.

"T.K., this isn't real. Those aren't your parents." Davis said sadly. "I know that you want your family to be together again but that's not going to happen."

"You're lying! Take that back! They are my family! They are! Just look at them!" T.K. shouted as he motioned to his parents and brother. But as T.K. turned to look at them again, he gasped when he saw them retreating farther and farther away from him. "No, wait! Come back!"

"T.K., hold up! They're not real!" Davis said as he rushed to T.K. side and tried to hold him.

But T.K., in his frenzy, punched Davis and knocked him on the ground. Then T.K. realized what he'd done quickly knelt down beside him.

"Oh Davis, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." T.K. said apologetically.

"Its okay…don't worry about it." Davis said as he got up. He rubbed his cheek where T.K. had hit him, soothing the pain away. "Now come on, we have to go and save the others."

"But Davis I-" but T.K. was cut off by Davis.

"Save it, if you really want to settle this, we can fight back in the real world." Davis told him as he walked away from the blond, though not before giving him a large smile.

**With Cody**

Cody was walking hand in hand with his father who was dressed in his police uniform. He was talking animatedly to him as they walked around the DigiWorld. He was so happy to spend time with him, he never wanted it to end. He was afraid that if he let go of his father that he would vanish. He didn't know why but he felt as though his dad had been gone a long time.

"Hey Cody!" turning around, Cody saw Davis and T.K. standing behind him, both of them looking worried.

"Oh hey guys, what'cha doing here?" Cody asked them with a bright smile. "I want you both to meet my dad. Dad, this is Davis and T.K.. They go to school with me and they're also two of my closest friends."

"Cody, that's not your father." Davis said with a hard look in his eyes. "He's not real."

"What? Have you completely lost it, Davis? Of course he's my dad! Look at him!" Cody said, his mood turning aggressive just like T.K..

"Cody, Davis isn't lying." T.K. said, looking both sad and guilty. "I was under the same spell…"

"No! I don't believe you!" Cody said, letting go of his father in the process. Then his father began to float away, leaving Cody standing there with Davis and T.K.. "No father! Wait! don't go!"

But try as he might, he never seemed to catch up to him. His father was getting farther and farther away, their surroundings breaking down and turning white. Despite his running, Cody was only 5 feet from Davis and T.K.. The young both fell to his knees as he began to openly sob the loss of his father. This had been twice now that he lost him.

"Its not fair! Why did he have to go? Why did he have to die?" Cody cried as he punched the ground. "Didn't he think that I wanted to see him? That I'd need him as I grew up?"

Both Davis and T.K. just stood there as Cody let all the pain and anger out that he'd been holding back since he could remember. Having grown up without a father, Cody had been forced to grow up too quickly. He was more mature that Davis or T.K. and yet he was younger than both. His childhood had been taken from him and he never got to have any father son moments with his father like Davis and T.K., however rare they were for the blond.

"Why? Why?" Cody looked up when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I know that it might not make sense now but your father didn't throw his life away. He also never meant to leave you." Davis said as he knelt beside the young boy. "I'm sorry that you never got to know him and I know that it hurts…a lot but you're not alone." he motioned to himself and T.K.. "We're your friends Cody, your family. We're here for you as well. If you ever need anything, you know that you can come to us, even if its just to talk. We won't judge you nor will me treat you like a child." then he reached down and embraced the young boy, giving him a warm and gentle hug. "But when you want to be treated like a regular kid for your own sake, I will be the older brother you never had. When you need someone to hug you just to make you feel loved, don't hesitate to ask. Being a friend is being there for a friend, no matter what. I should know, I did inherit the Crest of Friendship. And when you need encouragement, I will be there to give it. Just have Courage, Cody, and everything will be okay."

Both T.K. and Cody were astonished by Davis's words. Both were stunned by what their goggle headed leader and what he had just said. They had never even thought it possible for him to display such emotions. But then again, they never really gave him much a of chance. Though if someone had seen this side of him before, it would've been Ken. Davis was a true friend and for the first time in a long time, Cody smiled. Not a normal smile but a genuine smile of happiness because he knew that he could trust and count on Davis.

"Thank you…" Cody said as he hugged him back. He felt grateful toward the older boy for allowing him to be what he had tried so hard to avoid, being a kid. It was the one thing that he had always wanted but could never allow himself to do. With his mother being his only parent, he felt that he needed to grow quickly so that he could look after her. He stopped being a kid and started acting like an adult. He loved his mother very much and he would always protect her but even he had needs. And now Cody knew that Davis would allow him to be the kid he never was, even if it was only once and a while.

T.K. couldn't help but smile at the two. It had been a long time since he and Matt hugged and he was feeling like doing it the next time he saw his older brother. He felt really proud of Davis at that moment because he was really maturing. Perhaps now the could really become friends instead of always competing. Only time would tell it seemed and he hoped for the first time in a long time that the outcome was good.

**With Yolei**

Yolei was sitting down in her dinning room eating all the deserts that she could without exploding or throwing up. She didn't care about the fact that her siblings were there to have any, in fact she enjoyed it. This was the firs time that she would be having all of the deserts to herself and she didn't have to share. Life was perfect.

"Yolei, what are you doing?" looking up, she saw Davis, Cody, T.K. staring back at her with amused looks on their faces.

"If you must know, I'm having desert and no, you can't have any." she said, taking another cupcake.

"Wow…I was totally not expecting this." Davis said with a small grin. "T.K. and Cody I could understand but this? Sorry to say it but this one takes the cake…and the brownies apparently."

"Haha, very funny." Yolei said with a mouth full of brownie.

"Yolei, this isn't real." Cody told his friend. "You're stuck within an illusion caused by MaloMyotismon."

"But Cody, how is this not real? Look at all this food!" Yolei said, trying to show him. But as soon as she looked back down, all of the food was gone. She was no longer sitting down in her own but standing in a endless white room. "What happened?"

"We told you, you were stuck in an illusion. None of it was real." Cody said.

"But how did it happen? Am I really that weak minded?" Yolei asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Hey, don't let it get to you, after all we all got affected by it." T.K. said. "Well, everyone except Davis."

"You weren't affected?" Yolei asked him.

"Nope." Davis said with a grin.

"How? Are you really that much better than us?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to defeat MaloMyotismon more than anything else in the world." Davis told her. "I guess you can say that I was too stubborn even for him!"

"Its more than that." Cody said after Davis ended his little laugh. "He truly is the DigiDestined of Courage…"

"You have no idea how much like Tai you really are, Davis." T.K. said with admiration. "And you're not even trying to be like him."

"Ah come on you guys, you're making me blush." Davis said, his cheeks turning red.

"Davis…" Yolei was staring at him as though she were looking at him for the first time.

"That not all, Davis came through for me earlier when I needed him the most." Cody said with a large smile as he looked up to the goggle wearing boy. "I'm really grateful to him."

"And he didn't even hit me after I punched him." T.K. said though he did looked guilty.

'_Is this really Davis?'_ Yolei asked herself as he noticed the change in Cody's eyes. She had never seen him this happy before. She had known him the longest ever since they met at the computer store when they were younger. Yet in all their time together, she had never seen him smile like that. Could Davis have really done what no one else could?

Slowly, she walked up to him and stared directly into his eyes. He looked at bit confused at to why she was doing it but she didn't care. She had to know. She grabbed his head and held him still, still staring at his eyes. "Who are you?" she asked after a moment. The way she asked it through the boys for a loop but she didn't care.

"I'm your friend." Davis said after a moment.

It wasn't so much what he said but how he said it that made an impact on her. He said it with such conviction in his voice and with warmth in his eyes that she felt touched. She could feel Davis's friendship in her heart and it brought a tear to her eye. After all the times that they argued, he had always considered her a friend. She didn't know why but at that moment, Yolei did the one thing that she never thought she'd do with Davis.

She leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled back, she looked into Davis's surprised and wide eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for being such a good friend. Not just to me but to Cody as well. It means a lot to me." she said.

"Um…anytime?" Davis replied, still unsure of what had just happened.

With a giggle, Yolei blushed after she realized what she had just done.

**With Kari **

Kari was sitting down under the shade of a large oak tree. She was enjoying watching young children playing with their Digimon partners. She never thought she would see the day when humans and Digimon alike would get to live in peace and harmony. But they had finally done it, they had stopped their enemies and now she could enjoy herself.

"Kari?" Kari was surprised to see T.K. standing a few feet from her.

"Oh hey T.K.." she said with smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking around.

"Isn't this nice? We finally get to enjoy peace and happiness now that we're done fighting." Kari said.

"Kari, none of this is real." turning around, Kari saw Davis looking at her with a determined expression. "This is all a trick set up by MaloMyotismon."

"What? No, it can't be." she said, not believing him.

"Kari, he's telling the truth." Yolei said, appearing beside T.K.

"Yolei? You too?" Kari asked, her eyes full of fear and denial.

"Kari, you have to snap out of it." Cody said, standing next to Davis.

"No, you guys are lying!" Kari shouted. But as she turned around, she saw that the imagery began to break down and fall apart like a shattered mirror.

"You were caught in MaloMyotismon's mental illusion." Davis said.

"We all got caught in it." T.K. said. "All except Davis."

"Yea, you should've seen him. He came in and rescued us." Cody said, looking at Davis with eyes full of admiration and respect.

"You have no idea how much Davis came through for us." Yolei said.

But Kari noticed that Yolei had a faint blush on her cheeks as she stared at Davis. Not only that but Cody was staring at him like if he was his hero. And T.K., he seemed to respect Davis now more than ever. What had happened to them to see Davis in a new light?

She was till feeling sad about having her world fall to pieces around her. She couldn't believe that she fell for MaloMyotismon's cheap trick. Looking up, she saw that Davis was looking at her, almost as if he was asking her a question with his eyes.

'_Will you fight with us?'_ he seemed to ask her.

She honestly didn't know if she could. After all, if she was caught in his trick once then what's to say that it couldn't happen again? And could she really get over her fear of MaloMyotismon? He really terrified her with the way he brutally killed Arukenimon right before their eyes.

"Kari, just have courage." she heard Davis say to her. She felt his hand touch her chin and he lifted it up so that she could stare right into his eyes. She was captivated by the amount of courage she saw in him. She knew that she was trembling at the thought of facing MaloMyotismon again. But just staring into Davis's brown eyes, Kari felt as though her fears were suddenly washed away. She stopped trembling and she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go and kick some MaloMyotismon butt?" he asked her with a playful smile.

It amazed her that he could make her forget her fears so easily. But then again, Davis did tend to do the impossible when no one else could. With a large smile, she nodded before she gave him a quick hug, causing them both to blush.

**With Ken **

Ken was standing in the desert of the Server in the DigiWorld as he watched a group of Digimon gather around a pole. Attached to the pole near the top was himself dressed as the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon attacked him repeatedly, each saying their own form of harsh words.

Ken watched helplessly from the side lines as all the bad things he did came rushing back to his mind. He saw flashes of the horrible acts he committed on Digimon. As the final attack struck him, the Digimon Emperor was destroyed with a final agonizing cry. His glasses landed right in front of Ken before dissolving into data.

Tears were falling down Ken's eyes as he stared at the spot where the glasses once laid. He felt horrible for what he had done but no matter what he did, he couldn't rid himself of the nightmares. They seemed to come back to haunt him whenever he felt at peace. Even when he spent the night over at Davis's house, his nightmares attacked him. Hadn't he done enough to show that he had changed? that he was no longer the Digimon Emperor?

Still, he couldn't help but remember that night, despite that it happened not long ago it still felt like a distant memory.

_Flash Back _

_Ken was thrashing and moaning in his sleep as he felt someone shaking him. He could hear someone calling his name. opening his eyes, he saw Davis looking down at him, looking worried. _

"_Ken, are you okay? It sounds like you were having a bad dream." Davis asked him, showing him concern. _

"_I'm…" but Ken couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. How could he explain to Davis that he was still haunted by the horrible things that he had done? Davis and the others might've forgiven him but Ken still couldn't forgive himself. _

"_Its okay Ken…you don't have to worry anymore." Davis said as he sat down beside him. "I know that you're still feeling guilty over what you did as the Digimon Emperor but its time to move on. you're not doing yourself any favors by punishing yourself."_

"_How did…?" Ken stared at Davis as he gave him a goofy smile. _

"_Ken, I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone. After all, you and I are DNA partners, remember? You're hopes and fears became mine as well. You don't have to carry your burden alone any more…you have friends now…" Davis then did something that Ken never expected, he leaned over and gave him a hug. "You have me now…no matter what, never forget that you're not alone anymore. You can always count on me."_

_Ken was startled by the hug at first but after hearing Davis's words, Ken finally returned the hug as tears fell down his eyes. For the first time since before his brother died, Ken felt like he had someone he could rely on. _

_End of Flash Back_

Ever since Davis had comforted him, he had stopped having nightmares. He actually felt at peace with himself and he felt happy to be among people who cared about him. But now he was alone and Davis wasn't around to help him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." a voice said behind him. Turning around, Ken saw his older brother walking toward him.

"Sam, is that really you?" Ken asked, fearful that this was another illusion.

"Well, its as me as I'm gonna get." Sam said with a small laugh. "How have you been Ken? Have you been happy?"

"No…I've done terrible things…things that you would never approve of…" Ken said sadly.

"Is that right? So does that mean that you don't have any friends?" Sam asked.

"Well…I do have friends…" Ken replied.

"And do you like them?" Sam asked his little brother.

"Yea…" Ken said in a small voice.

"Are you happy with them?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why are you moping about the past?" Sam asked him, surprising Ken.

"Huh?"

"Ken, you have to move on with your life. You can't keep punishing yourself for what was done in the past. What's done is done, you can't change it, no matter how hard you try." Sam said in an understanding voice. "And to be honest, I wouldn't want you to change it. While I'm saddened by the fact that I can't watch you grow up into a kind man, I'm glad that you found yourself a true friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Davis is coming to save you right now. He's on his way even as we speak."

"Davis is coming…for me?"

"Yup, and he's not the only one, your other friends are coming as well." Sam walked over and stood beside Ken, placing his hand on his brother's shoulders. "Ken, its time that you forgave yourself and moved on. What happened to me isn't your fault. And what you did as the Digimon Emperor has already been forgiven. Trust me, I know. But more importantly Ken, never forget what you're learned from your adventures and your friends. Always believe in them and trust them for when things look bad, they will be your shining light."

"Sam?"

"I gotta go now, little brother. But never forget that you're not alone anymore. You have friends now, Ken, and more importantly, you have me…right here." as Sam placed his hand over Ken's heart, he began to fade away. With a last smile to his younger brother, Sam Ichijouji disappeared into nothing.

"Sam?" Ken called out to his brother. Was that really him? Had he truly come back just to tell him that?

"Hey Ken!" looking over his shoulder, he saw Davis and the others running toward him.

"Davis?" he asked. He was still in shock about what had just happened to really register the fact that Davis had come. Once he realized that his friends were there to save him, he felt his heart warm up. "Davis!"

"Are you okay?" Davis asked him as they neared each other.

"I am now…" Ken said as he hugged his best friend. He knew that the others were watching them but he didn't care. He knew that Davis would understand his need to human contact just by hugging him. Davis returned his hug right away and Ken felt happy that his brother and now his best friend had both come to help him. _'Thank you Sam…'_

"Hey Ken, you have one smart brother." Davis whispered into his ear.

"I know…" Ken replied with tears in his eyes.

"Um you guys? Did we miss something?" Yolei asked.

Both Ken and Davis pulled away from each and laughed as they smiled at their friends. Ken couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a great friend like Davis. He was truly glad to have him as well as the rest of his friends.

"Nope, Ken and I were just showing each other some bro love, isn't that right, Ken?" Davis said with a sheepish smile.

"That's right…" Ken said, looking a little shy.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that you two had a thing for each other." Yolei said as a joke.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Yolei." Cody said, earning a blush from the violet haired girl.

"What are you talking about, Cody?" Kari asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Yolei kissed Davis about ten minutes ago." T.K. said, making both Davis and Yolei blush.

"You what?" Kari asked, slightly shocked.

"It wasn't what you think!" Yolei said suddenly, waving her hands in front of her. "I was just thanking him!"

"Thanking him for what exactly?" Kari asked, her tone sounding slightly hostile.

"Kari? Are you okay?" T.K. asked, wondering why she was acting that way.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm fine!" she said rather loudly.

"Um okay…how about we go and finish what we started with MaloMyotismon?" Davis said rather quickly.

Ken couldn't help but feel as though he missed something just now. Why had Kari been so upset that Yolei had kissed Davis? She didn't like him…did she?

**End of chapter.**

Did you like it? I know it was a little on the emotional side but I thought it was good. I hope that you all enjoyed it. And no, this isn't going to be a Davis/Yolei. I just had that in there as a spur of the moment sort of thing. Plus its good way to make Kari jealous, if only a little.

Also, I have to ask. Is Cody like the least focused on character of season 02? Because I just realized that he never really seemed to have a big part aside from being T.K.'s DNA partner. I felt bad for the little kid. He grew up without an father so he didn't have anyone who could give him the advice that a father would normally give his son. So I thought that having Davis be brotherly to him would be a sweet thing to do in Cody's honor. After all, Cody is a favorite of mine. But I'd like to hear what you think about the little guy. Do you like or dislike him? And why?

Also, I've had this conversation with zeobide274 and he agrees with me that in Ken's case, he should be forgiven because he was under the influence of the dark spore for a long period of time. Its not like he choose to have the spore in him, he got it because he pushed Ryo out of the way. Because someone told him that how come we don't hate Ken but we hate Matt. Well, Matt chose to attack Tai. It was fully aware of what he was doing. Sure, there's the argument that it was cherrymon that made him do it but Gabumon kept telling him that cherrymon was a bad Digimon and that Tai was his friend. Yet Matt ignored Gabumon and still attacked Tai. Ken on the other hand was being controlled by the dark spore, he was basically brainwashed. that's how I can forgive Ken and not Matt, Ken didn't have a choice while Matt did.

Also the reason Davis is so understanding in this chapter is because he's full of courage right now. He believes without a shadow of a doubt that they will win so he isn't afraid. Also he knows that they need him to be a good leader right now. that's why he was able to free them from MaloMyotismon's mental illusion. Also as for their Digimon not appearing, well I always did find it strange that they could appear in there when their desires aren't their human partner's desires. Idk, maybe it was just me.

Oh well, bye bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Digimon. **

**I can't believe that its been over a year since I had last updated this story. I had honestly forgotten that I had started it! I minute, I was reading and writing and the next, Call of Duty MW3 and Black Ops 2 are all that I can remember. **

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I got distracted by my new ps3 and I just got lost in the video game worlds. I'm not sure if any of you will still read this but if you do, I will try my best to update regularly again. **

**I also just realized that I have a years worth of catching up as well. I wonder what's happened since I've been gone. Lol. **

**Courage's Battle Cry**

**Chapter 4**

Tai jumped out of the way as MaloMyotismon fired off his Screaming Darkness. WarGreymon had been knocked down for a moment before he rose up and tackled the mega to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt Tai!" WarGreymon growled as he raised his arm up, aiming his claws at MaloMyotismon's head.

"Like you have a choice! Crimson Mist!"

WarGreymon leaped off of MaloMyotismon just in time to avoid the acidic mist. WarGreymon then charged at the evil Digimon, ducking under the tail swipe, and striking MaloMyotismon with an upper cut.

Tai watched as the two megas fought to the bitter end, neither giving an inch to the other. And all the while, Tai kept hoping that the others would arrive there soon. But even as he hoped, Tai knew that he wasn't in the Digital World and that his friends wouldn't be able to follow him there. All he could do was wait for Davis and the others to break free from MaloMyotismon's spell.

"Terra Force!"

"Screaming Darkness!"

Tai was brought out of his thoughts as the two attacks collided with an impressive show of force. As the explosion settled down, the two Digimon charged at one another and began to trade blows with one another. Tai couldn't believe what he was seeing, WarGreymon had planted his dramon destroyers into the ground and was using his bare fists to pound away at MaloMyotismon. With his superior speed, WarGreymon appeared to have the advantage in the exchange.

"Enough of this!" MaloMyotismon roared. He tilted his wings to face WarGreymon and unleashed his attack. "Blood Rain!"

WarGreymon leaped back and pulled his wings off, forming the brave shield. The red energy orbs crashed against the shield and WarGreymon grunted as he did his best to hold his ground. Once the attack ended, MaloMyotismon followed up by opening Sodom and Gomorrah, the two 'mouths' on his shoulders, and firing two orbs of concentrated darkness at the dragon man Digimon.

"Screaming Darkness!"

WarGreymon had just retracted his shield when he heard MaloMyotismon call out his attack. Unable to dodge, WarGreymon raised both his arms in front of him and braced himself. The moment the orbs made contact, WarGreymon shouted in pain. It felt as if his entire being, code and all, was being torn apart, molecule by molecule. If he still had his dramon destroyers, the pain might've not been as intense but they were still in the same place he had left them.

From where Tai stood, he fell to his knees as he felt his partner's pain. He had never before experienced such mind numbing pain and for a brief moment, Tai wasn't sure that they could win. Then as the attack faded, Tai and WarGreymon both fell to the ground.

"Is this all you DigiDestined have to offer?" MaloMyotismon asked as he laughed triumphantly. "If this is the best you have then my conquest of both worlds will be a breeze!"

Tai heard the mega and without the others, they were the only ones who could put a stop to MaloMyotismon's evil plans. Slowly, Tai rose and he was glad to see that his partner had the same idea. WarGreymon grunted from the pain he felt but still he rose to full height. Both DigiDestined and Digimon were panting from their battle but neither was ready to call it quits.

"It seems that you still have some fight left in you, boy." MaloMyotismon said as he eyed Tai. "I'm genuinely impressed that you managed to rise after an attack like that. Even most Digimon wouldn't have been able to accomplish that."

"Well…" Tai breathed out slowly but defiantly. "I'm tougher than I look." Then as WarGreymon prepared to fight, Tai added. "And WarGreymon and I never give up, no matter what."

"Admirable…but pointless." MaloMyotismon said before opening the mouth on his chest. "Crimson Mist!"

Tai saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way, dodging the acidic mist by mere inches. And while his attention was focused on Tai, MaloMyotismon failed to noticed that WarGreymon had regained possession of his gauntlets.

"Terra Force!"

The large ball of concentrated fire collided with MaloMyotismon's back and the evil Digimon roared in pain. Turning around, he faced WarGreymon and charged with every intention of tearing him apart. WarGreymon ducked under a left hook and retaliated with an uppercut. MaloMyotismon stumbled back and grunted in pain as WarGreymon slashed at his chest, causing the mouth to roar in pain.

"I'll make you pay for that!" MaloMyotismon growled out as he raised his arms in order to defend himself against WarGreymon's slashes.

And as Tai watched on, his thoughts went to Davis, hoping that he had succeeded in freeing the younger DigiDestined.

**With Davis and the younger DigiDestined **

Davis led T.K., Yolei, Kari, Cody, and Ken through what seemed like a never ending world of darkness. They had left Ken's illusion world through the same portal that they had left the other worlds but now they seemed to be stuck. After about ten minutes, Davis sighed and turned to face his friends.

"I hate to say it but I think that we're lost."

"What?" Yolei asked in disbelief. She wasn't the only one shocked by his claim.

"I thought you knew where you were going?" T.K. asked, feeling slightly annoyed that Davis had been leading them without a clue for ten minutes.

"Its not like I have a map or anything like that." Davis said in his defense.

"Guys, lets not panic or anything. I bet if we stop and think for a moment, we'll be able to figure something out." Ken said, trying to keep the peace.

Hearing the smart one of the group suggest an idea seemed to work as everyone looked around and began to come up with a plan.

"I got nothing." T.K. said after five seconds.

"Same here." Davis agreed.

"I got zip." Cody added.

"Where are our Digimon?" Kari asked, bring to their attention that none of their partners had been seen since they entered their dream worlds.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from Hawkmon since I entered my fantasy." Yolei said as she looked around once more.

While the others discussed the whereabouts of their partners, Ken was busy trying to come up with a solution to their problem. They were in a world of MaloMyotismon's creation, one where their deepest desires became a reality but only in illusion. Davis had somehow been able to not only travel into their respective illusions but also travel through them after freeing them from said illusions. None of their Digimon seemed to be around which made sense since their partners wouldn't have had the same desires. Would they have to travel to their partners' fantasies to free them as well?

No, Davis had said that he came into their world with ExVeemon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon. Perhaps they had been able to free the other Digimon. Though truth be told, Ken was still wondering how Davis had managed to enter with 3 different Digimon if he only had one. The more he thought of it, the more Ken was sure that it would be Davis who would free them from this dark world since he had been the only one to enter and not succumb to its influence.

"Davis, how did you enter our deepest desires?" Ken asked, cutting Cody off mid-sentence.

"Um…well, back in that world that we were fighting MaloMyotismon, Tai showed up just after you guys vanished-"

"Wait, Tai showed up?" T.K. asked in disbelief.

"My brother came here?" Kari asked, her eyes brimming with hope. "Did the others come as well?"

"No, just WarGreymon." Davis said. "Anyways, when they showed up, MaloMyotismon had tried to convince me that you all hated me and that you were never really my friends."

"What?" they all exclaimed at once.

"How dare that evil jerk try something as low as that!" Yolei said as she made a fist in front of her. "When I get back out there, I'm going to make sure he gets what's coming to him!"

"Did he really make you believe that we didn't care?" Kari asked. She had placed her hand on his shoulder as she saw the look in his eyes, a look that showed a hidden hurt behind the courage.

Davis felt touched by their reactions, it might've been selfish of him, but he was glad that they really did care about him.

"I'm not gonna lie…if it wasn't for Tai, I wouldn't be here." Davis told them, earning shocked looks from them all. "MaloMyotismon had talked a good game and had showed me fake glimpses of your deepest desires which he claimed were true. I let him get into my head and he nearly had me right where he wanted. But then Tai showed up and he reminded me that you guys are my real friends and that MaloMyotismon was just a big ol' liar." hanging his head in shame, Davis added. "I'm sorry you guys…"

Ken was the first to speak. "Don't worry Davis, we don't hate you."

"Yea, not many can resist MaloMyotismon's influence," T.K. said, giving Davis a warm smile. "I mean, we sure couldn't.""This just proves that you're truly the inheritor of the Crest of Friendship," Cody said. "You still had faith in us even when we didn't have faith in ourselves."

"MaloMyotismon might be just as crafty as he is evil." Yolei said. "But you managed to resist his mind games and I'm glad to call you my friend. I'd be done for if it wasn't for you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Davis. You're a hero." Kari said as she placed her hand underneath his chin. As she gently rose his chin, she added. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. You're a true leader and friend."

Once more Davis was glad that he had such great friend. But he also felt just as guilty because he had doubted them before Tai arrived.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Davis said with small tears in his eyes.

"Davis, what happened after Tai arrived?" Ken asked, getting them back on topic.

"Oh right, well we started teaming up on him and as I wished for ExVeemon to get stronger, my Digivice began to glow and Flamedramon and Raidramon both came out. They helped fight against MaloMyotismon."

"They just came out?" Cody asked, unsure of what to make of Davis's statement.

"Yea, their DigiEggs appeared and before I knew it, both Flamedramon and Raidramon were standing in front of me and attacking MaloMyotismon." Davis explained. "But even with their help, MaloMyotismon still wouldn't go down."

"I'm not surprised," T.K. said. "It took all 8 DigiDestined to take him down the first two times."

"What happened next?" Ken asked.

"Tai told me that he would hold MaloMyotismon off while I went to rescue you guys." Davis said. "The last I saw of him, WarGreymon was trying to slice up MaloMyotismon."

"How did you come save us exactly?" Ken asked, eager to hear Davis's explanation.

"Well….I sort of just wished it." Davis said sheepishly.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Can you elaborate?" Ken asked.

"Well just like I had wished for ExVeemon to get stronger, I wished for myself to be able to save you guys. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was standing in T.K.'s living room. The rest you guys already know." Davis explained.

Needless to say, Ken was left for a loss of words when it came to how Davis seemed to be able to do things that no normal person could do. It was both amazing and frustrating. "You wished it?" he finally asked.

"Yea. I know it sounds weird but that's all it took." Davis assured him.

"That's great, now we just need to find a genie in a bottle and have him wish us home." T.K. said sarcastically.

"T.K.!" Kari said, frowning at her blond friend. "If Davis says he made a wish in order to save us, then I believe him."

"I'm not making this up!" Davis said, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

But as the others began to argue against Davis's claim, Ken was once again deep in thought. He focused on the memory of his first trip to the Dark Ocean. He remembered how he had wished for his brother's demise and how it had happened not long after. Was it possible that the world they had entered worked in a similar manner?

Without saying a word, he tried to make a wish, wishing for his partner to appear at his side. For a moment nothing happened and he began to lose faith in that theory but then to his great surprise, Wormmon appeared in his arms.

"Ken?" the green Digimon asked, surprised to have suddenly appeared.

"Wormmon!" Ken said happily as he hugged his friend. He had wondered if he would ever see him again. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

"Ken, how did Wormmon get here?" Yolei asked, sharing everyone else's confusion.

"It's just like Davis said, we have to wish for it to happen!" Ken said. "Just focus on wanting your Digimon at your side and they'll appear!"

"Where's ExVeemon?" Wormmon asked as he looked around. "He was helping me fly over a fly trap."

"A fly trap? Where were you?" Ken asked.

"I was trapped in a world where bug Digimon were killed on sight. That MaloMyotismon has a sick sense of humor if he thinks trapping me in sticky paper to rot is funny." Wormmon said, clearly angry. "ExVeemon had appeared and saved me just as this round rat with wings tried to spray me with bug spray."

"I guess MaloMyotismon's illusions work differently on Digimon." Ken said since their experience was nothing like Wormmon's.

Ken was brought out of his thoughts as ExVeemon suddenly appeared behind Davis, scaring Yolei who had not been expecting it.

"Holy Shit!" Yolei exclaimed as she jumped back, nearly knocking Cody down.

"Davis!" ExVeemon said as he scooped up his partner, giving him a near bone crushing hug. "I thought I'd never see you again after Wormmon disappeared!"

"ExVeemon, you have no idea how happy I am to you!" Davis said, returning the embrace.

"Patamon/Gatomon!"

While Davis and ExVeemon shared their hug, T.K. and Kari had managed to wish their partners back to their side. Not a moment later, Armadillomon appeared beside Cody. Eager to see her own partner back, Yolei quickly closed her eyes and practically willed Hawkmon to appear in her arms. But when he didn't appear, Yolei felt a knot form in her throat.

"I believe this belongs to you." Yolei turned around and saw Flamedramon carrying Hawkmon in his arms with Raidramon at his side.

"Oh no! what happened to him?" Yolei asked. She carefully took him in her warms and knelt down on the floor to try and see what was wrong with him.

"He's fine, just a little sleepy." Raidramon said.

"We found him battling a Digimon with a flute that could be bird Digimon to sleep." Flamedramon added. "Needless to say, he won't be waking up anytime soon."

"So now that we're all here, lets get back and help Tai kick MaloMyotismon's butt!" Davis said from atop ExVeemon's shoulder. He addressed them as a leader would his team and this time, he knew that they would see him as one. "We have our friends back, we have our courage back, so lets go and make that evil jerk pay for the pain he dealt us with these fake world! Lets give him a taste of his own medicine!"

As soon as he finished his pep talk, Davis was met with a cheer of approval from his friends. With a victorious grin, Davis closed his eyes and made a simple wish.

**End of chapter. **

Tai and WarGreymon battle MaloMyotismon while Davis gathers his teammates. I think I mentioned something about the older DigiDestined coming to help but I cut the chapter short because it felt like a good place to stop. Not sure when the others will come but first Davis and the younger DigiDestined have to return to help Tai and WarGreymon.

If any of you are reading any good stories, feel free to recommend me some. After a year, I'm sure there's plenty of good stuff out there. I'd prefer Digimon stories but I'll read dragon ball z and Naruto fics as well.

Bye for now.


End file.
